Fallen Pegasus
by TiffanyLovesAnime
Summary: 'A Tale of Tiffany, The pegasi who cant fly due to a Problem with her wings. The only thing her perents can do is Teach her to fly, or to fall' "Lots of drama in this slice of life story... I LOVE IT!" Ender Swift (A proof reader)
1. Chapter 1

_Backstory_

It was a miracle. A filly who was expected to die after an accident that happened during pregnancy, Including Thugs Stomping on her stomach demanding her bits and any valuables, had survived to be born, to see equestria's beauty's and Wonders. To see the moon Rise and fall, to find her purpose in the world. "What should we call her? Maybe Lovestrings, No, Um Moonscript? OOH Silver streak! No not that…" The filly's father, Sea Star, Muttered to himself. "Tiffany, Tiffany Rose" Her crying mother, Jewel Paint, exclaimed, "That's her name, Her Beautiful name…" . Sea Star wasn't a fan of sappy moments but this one moment he was crying with joy for this sappy moment. "She's so perfect" he said as he cradled the filly into his arms. "And look she had a strip of blue in her hair. It looks so perfect on her." He pointed out. He and Jewel kept on playing with the baby, tickling her and Playing Peek-a-boo till she fell asleep. "Wait…" sea said. "… Is she a unicorn or a Pegasus?" he asked. "Take off the blanket and look" Jewel instructed him, "Then after wrap her back in her blanket, don't forget to cover her forehead." "She's a Pegasus, like me! Oh the flying lessons and the fun we'll have! Oh…I'm sorry Jewel…I..." he Rambled. "I love her! I can't use magic anyways, it would have been hard to teach her!" Jewel said pleased.

An hour later the doctor came to check the filly's health, they had to be careful as she was in accident. "I hope you don't mind" said Dr Horse. "Not at all" said Jewel. "Will she be ok?" Sea asked, turning into a snowball of nerves, Growing as it went downhill. "Im sure she's fine" Jewel reassured her husband. "But what if she isn't!" he said. "Sea, I haven't seen you get this nervous since our wedding day!" "Im sorry, she's my daughter I can't help but…" sea stuttered "SEA! She'll be fine!" Jewel Shouted. She's strong, I can tell.

5 minutes later Dr Horse came back with a sullen face. "She's fine! But sadly not everything went so well… She'll have a hard time flying... Her wing has been weakened after the attack…I'm sorry…"

Sea looked sad, she had the same thing happen to him. But then he remembered. He tried to everyday, and one day his muscles grew strong enough to fly. "Dr, I know how to handle this. We'll be fine." Sea said with a smile. "May my Tiffany grow stronger and smarter!"

"We're home!" Jewel exclaimed. "How long did that take?" Sea asked. "3 hours!" Jewel replied "shh, Tiff's asleep! Can you believe we made this?" she asked. "I still can't believe it! But she's here, being her beautiful self. Oh imagine how school will be like for her!" Sea replied excitedly. "ahhh… da..da?" Tiffany had woken up and said her first words! "That's right im your dada!" sea said, Being overwhelmed by this love. Tiffany soon after said "ma…ma?" then slowly fell back to sleep. "We better bring her to her cradle!" Jewel said. They walked into their room with the new cradle decorated with clouds and a mobile with the moon and stars hanging from it. They placed the sleeping filly into her cradle and kissed her head lightly before turning the lights off and turning on the nightlight. "Goodnight sweetie!" Jewel whispered. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hello?" It was all of their friends coming to congratulate them. "Its 4 in the morning!" Sea said tiredly" "we won't be long" said Brush Stroke, Jewel's best friend. They all placed gifts for the baby on the coffee table. "uh Brush?" said Jewel, How would you like to be Tiff's Guardian? "I…I would love to!" she said before leaving the house. "I think it's time for some sleep…" sea said. "I agree! Let's go" as they headed to bed for a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Small note

Tiffany was now a young filly, She was talented at 2 things, Art and Writing. Ever seance she was 2 months old she had read books and wanted to draw the characters and bring them to life in her own drawings and stories. but… she had two talents and still no cutie mark. they went to every doctor in cloudsdale even ponyville! but no solution was found. Her percents decided… It was time for school...

 ** _Sorry this was small, but i was bored and i need suggestions! Want ur oc in the story? ASK! first can be a friend/boyfriend/girlfriend of tiff's. BFF is already taken be my BFF. well bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

It was her first day at her new school, being a 5 year old filly with 2 talents already she was sure to prosper in her new school. The family decided to move to Ponyville as the Pegasi School in cloudsdale wasn't right for Tiffany, She went for a week but the teachers were to rough on her because she couldn't fly. A school for Unicorns, earthponys and pegasi alike wouldn't be so hard on her about her flying.

"Good Morning Class! We have a new student coming in today! Say hi Tiffany…" Miss Cheerlie announced. Tiffany walked into the class and introduced herself like her father taught her, "Hey! My names Tiffany but you can call me Tiff!" The class replied an excitable "Hi!" Apart from a Pony near the front. "You can go and sit next to Adam" Miss Cheerlie said. Tiffany had a seat next to the window next to a Colt. "Hey Im…." The Young Colt paused as he stared at Tiffany, His face was glowing a bright red, "Are you ok?" Tiffany asked, quite worried that he had a fever or something. "Yeah! Um… I'm Adam, Adam wand" He replied nervously. "Nice name! Well Talk to you later!" tiffany finally managed to get into her seat. "Now let's start the lesson…"Miss Cheerlie started. Tiff felt paper hit her head then a paper ball feel to the desk, she opened it and read it, inside it read "Hey! Do you want to meet up with me and my friend Rose? From Adam" She wrote a quick yes and passed the note quickly to Adam. She knew that she was going to have a good time here.

After the bell rang she raced to the playground and was soon blocked by a figure in the doorway. "Are you a blank flank?" The Figure said aggressively. "I can't see how that's your business besides I don't even know what a 'Blank Flank' is!" Tiff replied, Quite confused about the whole situation. "Don't sass me! Do you know who I am! I'm War Zone! And you don't sass me! Turn Around!" War Shouted at Tiff, war was a Pegasus who had a brown mane and a red coat, she seemed to have a bandage around her hoof, and Tiff turned around to avoid any commotion with the student. "Yep! You're a Blank Flank! Now you can't go outside!" War stated. Tiff was getting nervous "Why can't I go outside I…" "WAR! Let Tiffany out NOW!" Miss Cheerlie shouted. "Fine" War mumbled as she stepped to one side to let tiffany through.

"Where were you?" Adam asked. "War wouldn't let me through for being a blank flank… what is a blank flank?" Tiffany asked. "It's a nickname for bully's to use for those who don't have their cutie marks yet. Just ignore her, she's a jerk." Rose answered. Rose was a Unicorn with a Lime green mane with a pink coat with white blotches. "Hey! Are you rose?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah… Please don't look at me…" She replied shyly. "Is it because of the blotches? Because they look really nice to me." Tiffany reassured. "Really… Thanks!" Rose replied. "Ok so do you want to hang out after school?" Adam asked. "I'd love too!" Tiff replied. "Same!" Rose said. "Great! I'll see you then!"


End file.
